Mr Popo (TFS)
Normal= |-|Super Form= |-|Super Form 2= |-|True Form= Poem of Popo His breath is the nameless mist His skin is the unnamed darkness Azathoth, is just his brain His atoms are infinite Yog Sothoths, all the same He sees your dreams, creepily so You will fear his terror, for he is Mr. Popo And he will solo your favorite verse Powers and Stats Tier: 'Memetic Tier. Above all...nothing can describe mr. Popo's power <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< negative infinite% Popo's power '''Name: '''Dumplin Popo, Mr. Popo '''Origin: 'Team Four Star 'Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Ancient Demon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Popopotence (above Brolypotence>omnipotence>Kenpotence>universe), Instant Transmission/Teleportation, Soul Reaping, Instant Infinite Creation/Destruction abilities, Unlimited summoning powers, Instant Death, Cell/Living Tissue Degrading, Infinite Reality Warping, Form Change, Shapeshifting, Time Dilation/Alteration, Fear-Mongerer, Infinte Involuntary Possession, Mind Control, Cloning, Size Alteration, Element Control, Physics Bending, Wormhole/Black Hole Creation, Immortality, Instant Regeneration, Ultra Instinct(Mastered), Consumption of Anything, FTLiterallyEverything Speeds, Brain Death, Biology Alteration, DNA Creation, Access to every plane of Existence, Dimension Alterations(Deleting or Adding), Erasure of anything, Power Level Manipulation(Can be used on self or others, to any extent), Race Changer, Gender Changer, Ultimate Hakai, Weapon Creation, Soul Crushing, Psychology Alteration, Intelligence Alteration, Universe Erasure, can utilize imagination to create anything(including lots and lots of weed) 'Attack Potency: Nothing can describe how powerful he is, he is infinite OmniSuperGalaticGod x infinite over and over. OmniNightmarishLegendaryVerse when in his super form. 100000000 times that when in super two form, he also gains more powers. Infinite BeyondOmniUltraPerfectionToriBotKillerBeyondNightmarishPresent Speed: Massively omnipresent | Mr Popo <<< Faster than Massively Omnipresent++++, can enhance Speed even more with Pecking Order, same as tiers Lifting Strength: Beyond Infinite megatons under infinite gravity, a simple step creates so much energy that anything that tries to process the number instantly explodes. Can enhance strength with Pecking Order, same as tiers Durability: '''Mr Popo, sleeping, drunk, and high, with 100% power limiter<<>> omniscience++++++++, can enhance intelligence with Pecking Order, same as tiers '''Equipment: Dragon Balls that can wish anything out of existence, Assimilation Gas can destroy anything, Pecking Order makes him more powerful than anything, Popopotence, Infinite Blunt, Turban which contains Heaven, Hell, all the demons and angels, multiple universes/realities, and 5 universe destroying black holes. All of the things inside the turban use up about 1^-10000000000000000000000000000000! of base form Mr Popo's energy with 100% limiter.same as tiers Pecking Order: You'Losses' *His sanity *Bruce Lee (Bruce Lee defeats Chick Norris, so...) *Goku (exaggerated) (Kid Goku>Bruce Lee>Chuck Norris=Mr Popo, nuff said. Suck it supes fanboys Goku beats Superman in his sleep) *Internet Memes *'Z '(Unknown) Z's Profile (Note: Mr. Popo was using his True Form. Z had been proven to be stronger than Popo, Also Z is insaaaaaaaaaaaanely more powerful than Goku (exaggerated) so...) Stalemates *Chuck Norris (It was agreed that Chuck Norris and Mr. Popo are equals) Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Dragon Ball Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Omniscience Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Parody Characters Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Memes Category:Characters with forms Category:Pecking order Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Meme